Head Games
by Hypatia Cade
Summary: HGDM and HGSS What will happen when our heroine suddenly has the interest of a certain Slytherin? What will happen when more than one takes notice to how Hermonie has changed? Who will win her Heart? And who will break it?
1. In which school continues

**A.N: Okay hey you guys! I'm once again redoing this story and hopefully I'll keep up on it but I'm going to have to tell you I'm not so good at that. But here it is I think it's better then ever! I'm only one person though so don't forget to review and tell me what **_**you**_** think! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. Not even a little bit. Not even at all. **

Head Games

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was excited. Today was the day she would catch the Hogwart's Express to well, Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. Her summer vacation had been fantastic but she really missed her best friends and her studies. Not that she hadn't already read and memorized all her textbooks already.

She had spent the summer in Ginny's hands. She was plucked, brushed, and worked till near exhaustion. Not that her roommate hadn't had the best intentions. The diets had been sparse and the exercise grueling, but her body was well toned now. Not that she was really ever out of shape. At the end of their last year when Hermione had planned on going and doing a study on wandless magic Ginny had put her foot down and said it was time to have some fun. Now that Hermione had been through Ginny's ideal of fun she was sure she would appreciate the fact that her best mates were boys with a greater intensity. At the words 'make-over' both boys had left to stay with George and Fred at their flat in Diagon Alley. Neither was back before she left to go back to her parents house for the last week of break and much to her regret, they had never seen her new look.

With the exercise, natural maturing, and dieting her appearance was something to be proud of. Her muscles were toned, not bulky. Her hair now settled around her head in slinky curls thanks to a spell Ginny had taught her. She had an oval shaped face tanned from their afternoon exercises in the Burrow's garden. Ginny had taught her how to line her honey, almond shaped eyes with a smokey liner and the other basics of make-up. Since she had returned from the torture of Ginny's hell she had been getting a lot of looks from some of her old male muggle playmates.

A week ago, Hermione had received the letter from Hogwarts. But instead of just the usual list of books there was also a letter from Dumbledore telling her she was to be Head Girl. The prospect excited her but it didn't really surprise her. After all this is what she had been working toward since she came to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Hurry and get down here or you will miss the train." Her mum's voice broke through her musings.

"I will be down in a second!" She closed the book she had been staring at while lost in her thoughts and trudged down the stairs.

"Finally! Does this new look of yours really take that long to assemble?" With out waiting for an answer her mother turned toward the door. "Come dear, we really need to hurry. Your father just finished loading your trunk into the car. He is waiting for us outside."

When they arrived at the station her father loaded her trunk onto a cart and her parents walked her to the entrance of platform 9 3/4. "Goodbye sweets. I'm so glad this is your last year at that school. I always hated sending you so far away. I like when you are close by. When your safe." Her mum said all while trying to squeeze her to the point of suffocation. She didn't want to mention to her mum that after school she wouldn't be spending all her time around the house with her parents. No next year she would be a grown adult in the wizarding world and she would get her masters degree in potions

Instead she just drew away from her mum and gave her a smile. "I _am_ safe at Hogwarts. It's the safest place in the world."

"Well darling," her dad said, "You know your mother and I are very proud of you. Even if we don't understand this whole 'magic' thing. We love you dearly Hermione." He gave her a big clap on the back.

"Bye mum...dad." Hermione said giving each of them a hug in turn. She then walked through the wall, leaving behind the muggle world for the magical.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in their usual compartment. They were so entranced in a game of exploding snap that they didn't even look up they both just said "Hey Hermione," in unison.

Hermione just shook her head a little hurt by their lack of attention. "So boys, guess what? I made Head Girl this year!"

"We always figured you would Hermione. I mean who else would they pick?"

"Well thanks Ron." Seeing that a real conversation with them at this point would be impossible if not highly irritating she picked up her book and started to read. Waiting patiently for the appointed time when she would meet Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy in the front cabin.

"Umm...Hermione?" She glanced up from her book to see both boys staring at her. She folded down the corner of the page to mark her place and sat the book down beside her.

"What?"

"What did you do to yourself?" Harry asked. Hermione could only look down at herself. Did shelook _that_ bad? What was Harry talking about?

"Yeah," Ron followed up, "What did you do? You look like a _girl._ A pretty girl at that." Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't vain or anything but what girl didn't want to be told they look pretty. Even if Ron had to, once again, put his foot into his mouth to do so.

"Ronald Weasley are you suggesting that it would take a miracle to make me look pretty?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice sticky with sarcasm.

"No, I didn't say that! It is just you look like a whole different person. Did you make some kind of beauty potion or something?"

"Ron how could you suggest that I would do something like that? I thought you knew me better" A glance at her watch told her she was already late for the meeting of the Heads in the front compartment. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm already late for my first meeting as Head Girl. What kind of impression will I make?" She got up and walked toward the door, "Bye you guys."

"Hermione wait! Do you have any idea who will be Head Boy?"

"None what so ever. But whoever he is, he at least has to be smart and Dumbledore chose him so I'm sure I'll get along with him. I guess I'll see you guys at the feast. Bye." She turned and left the compartment.

"Ron I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said frowning at the boy in question.

After changing into her robes, Hermione made her way to the front compartment. Once there she opened the door to see a blond figure with his back to her. She cleared her throat and he turned. _Oh-my-bloody-god! It couldn't be. How did that ferret faced Draco Malfoy make Head Boy?_ "Malfoy?" Hermione said aloud, praying that somehow she was wrong.

"Who else did you think it was? Sad Weasley didn't make Head Boy so you guys wouldn't have to cut back on you snogging time?" He said his mouth twisting into a sneer.

"I thought maybe you might have matured a little over the summer. Guess I was **wrong**!" Hermione answered.

"Well at least one did." Malfoy drawled, looking her up and down, not letting his meaning be mistaken.

"Malfoy stop being a stupid git!" Hermione yelled crossing her arms in front of herself as if to protect herself from his gaze.

"Children, children please! Would you two stop fighting. How are you going to work together with those kind of attitudes?" Professor McGonagall said, gliding into the compartment. " I have come to explain your duties to you. First thing you will have to help gather and escort the first years to the boats. Then you will have to make the nightly rounds with the Professor that is assigned to duty that night. That will be from curfew till midnight. You also have to hold monthly meetings with the prefects to go over their duties. Is that clear?" They both nodded. "Very good. You will live in the Head Rooms. They are located behind the portrait of Alexander the Great on the fifth floor. The password is Cornish pixies. "You know where that is don't you dear?"

"Of course."

"Fantastic! Sorry children but I have to be on my way. I have to aparate to Hogsmeade and hurry to Hogwarts to prepare for the Sorting." And then she was gone leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone.

"So..." Malfoy drawled as he took a seat. "We have some time before we get to Hogsmeade. How ever will we occupy ourselves?" He let his eyes slip down her body again.

"Urg...I don't want to know what your thinking." Malfoy motioned to the seat beside him but Hermione pointedly ignored him and took the seat across from him.

He raised a slender eyebrow. "I think you already do."

"Well I'll give you three reason why it will never happen, one: ewww!, two: ewww!, and three: your a blond." She said holding up a finger for each one she named.

"Hmmm...no 'I'm dating Weasley' on that list? I wonder why."

"I know your a little slow Malfoy but has it ever occurred to you that me, Harry, _and_ Ron are really just _friends_." They sat there for a second in silence and then something occurred to Malfoy.

"Wait what do you mean I'm a blond?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? It's quite obvious."

"Yeah I get I'm a blond but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Blonds are not my type."

"So what is your type?"

"What is this the bloody Inquisition?"

"Just answer the question."

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ron in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting to start when Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "So who is Head Boy?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?!?" Harry yelled, causing Lavender Brown, who was sitting across from them, to 'shush' them. Harry continued in a quieter voice. "How did Malfoy make Head Boy?"

"How I'm I supposed to know? Even though he is a git, he's still right behind me in marks. He got the same amount of O.W.L's as me."

"Really? I never realized that."

"The real question is why Dumbledore chose him."

Before Harry could answer Lavender leaned forward, "Will you two be quite? McGonagall is coming with the first years." She pointed to the front of the room. As they turned to face the front the hum of noise in the Great Hall stopped. All the first years lined up, looking white and scared. McGonagall placed a stool at the front of the line then placed a tattered hat on top of it. She stood back right as the hat opened it's 'mouth' and began to sing loudly:

_"I may just look like some old cap, _

_Don't trust in what you see. _

_Because I'm the Hogwart's Sorting hat, _

_There's no smarter hat than me. _

_Just a peep inside and I will see, _

_What house's traits you show. _

_After you put me on your head, _

_I'll yell your house for all to know. _

_Learning are the Ravenclaws, _

_Who value knowledge more than all. _

_Working are the Hufflepuffs, _

_loyalty is their law. _

_Seeking are the Slytherins, _

_Cunning is their way. _

_Fighting are the Gryffindors, _

_Courageous some do say. _

_These are the Hogwarts houses, _

_Divided is how they stand. _

_But we must join together now, _

_The battle is at hand. _

_This year, because of two, _

_Our house will unite. _

_The strong will find that they prevail, _

_But true love shall win the fight! _

_You will find this love, _

_between snake and lion. _

_The pure and not, _

_shall meet. _

_Pain will come in large amounts, _

_This problem is the beast. _

_But we can do nothing now, _

_So let's all enjoy the feast." _

The hat was silent and so was the hall except for one voice, "This will be a strange year." That voice was one, Hermione Granger and all anyone could do was nod along with her. Slowly applause for the song filled the room.

After it died down Ron turned to Hermione and Harry. "Love between a lion and snake will help to unite the houses? He raised his eyebrows as if questioning the hat's sanity.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The hat meant between a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Somebody from one house will fall in love with somebody from the other, and their love will help unite the houses."

"Bloody hell! That's impossible. No Gryff even likes one of those slimy snakes, let alone love then. I thing the charm is wearing off that hat and it's starting to go faulty." Then he looked from Hermione to the Slytherin table. "Though some of those Slytherins seem to have eyes for you Hermione." He laughed at his joke. Then he and Harry exchanged glances that they must have thought were secretive and both turned and glared at the Slytherin table. She raised an eyebrow at their antics but kept her moth closed.

"Well I think its very romantic." Said Lavender leaning forward. "Love uniting the houses? I hope I'm one of the people the hat was talking about!" Both the boys snorted but before they could say anything food appeared on the table and they both forgot the conversation. "Boys!" Lavender sighed.

"Didn't you hear the part about the pain and hurt? If I were you I would be hoping I _wasn't_ one of the people the hat was talking about."

"I guess your right. But it still sounds romantic!" Hermione laughed and filled her plate.

After the feast, Hermione walked Harry and Ron up to Gryffindor tower where she said goodbye. "Goodbye?" Harry echoed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I must have forgot to tell you Head Boy and Girl share quarters on the fifth floor." Not that she really forgot, she just didn't want to Harry and Ron to freak out.

"Share quarters?" Ron's eyes grew wide. "That means you will have to live with that slimy git!"

"Calm down Ron! It's not like we are sleeping in the same bed." At that she heard a muttered 'yet!' which she ignored. "Our rooms are connected by a common room and a bathroom. But there are two, _separate_ rooms."

"Well," Said Harry looking serious. "You're going to have to watch your back and use a ton of locking charms on your room, so Malfoy can't get in."

"Okay, okay I'll do that. But I have to be going." The boys nodded and gave her hugs. She was almost at the end of the hall when she heard Ron yell something. It almost sounded like 'protect you carnal treasures', but even Ron wouldn't say so stupid like that. She made her way to the fifth floor to find Malfoy wondering around. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"I..I don't know where the portrait of Alexander the Great is. So I was waiting for you to show up." Malfoy said looking, I can't believe I'm going to say it, bashful. That look on his face got me laughing, and at first Malfoy looked angry but then he too began to laugh. "So..." He said after a while. "Where is the portrait?"

"Here let me show you." And then we walked to the end of the hall and took at left. There on the right hand wall hung the portrait.

"Password please."

"Cornish Pixies." Malfoy answered. Then we walked in. It was beautiful. The common room was done in different shades of blue. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a soft couch and chair in a navy blue surrounded the fireplace in which a fire was already burning. At the far end of the room two staircases lead to doors which Hermione supposed lead to their rooms. As she walked closer she saw that the doors at the top of the stairs had nameplates the one on the right said Hermione Granger whereas the one on the left said Draco Malfoy. She went up the stairs and entered her room. It was as beautiful as the last room. It was done it the Gryffindor colors of red and gold. There was a desk, a chest of drawers, nightstand, and a fireplace. But the best was the huge king size canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room. She was feeling tired from the long day so she jumped on her bed and curled up. There was only going to be one spell tonight. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. She whispered some words and the lights faded leaving only the light from the fireplace at the end of her bed.

"Sorry Harry." She was too tired to do all those protective spells. She threw her wand on her nightstand. "Isn't thsi the life?" She asked the darkness as she stared up at the canopy of her bed. Then before she knew it she was asleep.

**A.N: I don't care if you think its good. I don't care if you think its bad. But please review and tell me! Thank you very much! **

**XOXOXOXO **

**Patia**


	2. Mr Irresistible

**A.N: Another Chapter. Make sure you re-read the first one if your getting story or author alerts for this because I changed the first chapter and it has a major affect in this one. Sorry about the wait, I know I'm slow but I'm trying to be better. Hope you guys like the chappie. **

**Head Games **

Chapter 2

Morning came and Hermione woke to light streaming through her window and directly on her face. She rolled over to look at the small metal alarm clock that was located on her bedside table. 9:27. She groaned aloud. She never slept that late. In fact she was usually a morning person. That is why she found herself with the job of waking Harry and Ron every morning. She would need to hurry breakfast ended at half past ten and she still had to take a shower, get dressed and wake the boys. Hermione pulled one of the fluffy pillows over her face and screamed so that the pillow would muffle the noise. She jumped out of bed.

She had fell asleep the night before she got the chance to really explore her room. There were three doors one that led to the common room and she knew which one that was but the other two were a mystery to her. She went to the first one and yanked it open. Closet. Not exactly what she was looking for but it would work. She would need clothes after she got out of the shower. Her clothes were already unpacked, '_probably by a house elf,_' she thought with distaste, and hung in two rows on each side of the closet. She went up and down the rows picking out her cloths. She grabbed a pair of old jeans that which she wore to the point it had a hole in one of the knees. She liked the hole though. It added character to the jeans. They were her favorite. She also grabbed a simple but comfy black tank top. She left her closet and grabbed her shower bag. She then headed toward the door that was beside her bed assuming it was the bathroom.

Hermione opened the door only to find Malfoy already in there. He was just standing there between the shower stall and the sink. _'Oh my god! Oh my god!' _Her stomach was in her throat. This was not the reaction that Malfoy usually got from her but then again Malfoy didn't usually walk around in front of her with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _'God,_' She thought silently, _'I never thought Malfoy and hot should ever be used in the same sentence. I __**never**__ thought I would use those two word in the same sentence. The only acceptable to do that would be to say, 'Malfoy's corpse is on fire, it's really hot, maybe we should go grab some marshmallows to toast._' She was thinking it now though and not in the burning corpse sort of way.

His body was perfect. Broad shoulders, well defined muscles but not in a body builder sort of way, and smooth, pale, unblemished skin. _'If his personality wasn't so bad..._' She shook her head a little to gather her thoughts. She was glad in a way, because if he even had a _tolerable_ personality she didn't know what she would have done. _'Jumped his bones probably._' She thought with a little smirk.

"Like what you see Granger?" Malfoy asked. _'Well no need to answer that. My staring was enough of an answer._'

Hermione held up her shower bag, almost like a shield. "I need to take a shower." She stated the obvious.

"Really?" Malfoy smirked, "Can I watch?"

"Not if you ever want to have children." Hermione answered while smiling.

"Good I never really liked kids." She couldn't help but to laugh at that. She stopped herself quickly, _'This is Malfoy. Malfoy. You know tormentor of you life? Get a hold on yourself._' An idea popped into her head and she couldn't help but smirk. She dropped her eyes to the tiles and regained her composer. She looked back up at him with lowered eyelids a seductive look on her face. Her eyes shinned with an unreadable emotion.

"Okay Draco," Her voice was husky and soft all at the same time. She put her shower bag on the ledge of the sink and laid her clothes right beside it. She slipped her arms out of her school robes, which she was still wearing from the night before, and let it drop softly on the floor. She brought her hands to her tie and started to loosen it. She then looked at his face and saw the expression that was held there. His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth was hanging open. She brought a finger to his chin and shut his mouth. She walked to him and leaned forward so that her lips were inches from his. She looked into his eyes before she turned her face to the side a little so that her lips were close to his ear and whispered, "Enough of that." She leaned back and started laughing.

"God Draco! You didn't actually think I was going to do that did you?' She pushed him out of the bathroom and back into his room. Then waggled her fingers at him, "Bye Malfoy." She blew him a kiss before shutting and locking the door. She took a quick shower to make up for the time she spent talking to Draco. _'Draco? When did I start calling him Draco? It was strange to hear myself refer to him that way, even inside my own head._' She finished up her shower, got dressed, and put her hair into a simple ponytail. She walked back into her room and threw her shower bag back on the desk that was situated in the corner of the room. Then she grabbed her wand and performed a few complex locking charms to secure her room.

She left her rooms and made her way to Gryffindor tower to wake up the boys. Once she reached it she gave the fat lady the password, being Head Girl she had all the houses locations and passwords, and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Only Harry and Ron were still in bed. First she tried to wake up Ron but even after five minutes of shaking he was still snoring. So she walked to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains and whispered in his ear, "Harry wake up! Ginny's here to see you." At that he bounced up, hitting his head on mine. "God Harry!" She said holding her head. "Why did you have to do that!"

"I think _I_ should be the one asking that question." Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"I can't get Ron up." She pleaded making sad eyes at him, "Will you help me?" Harry climbed out of bed and made his way to Ron and started shaking him.

"Ron! Ron! Get up there's a huge spider on your sheets!" Ron jumped up and started dancing around the room. At the sound of Harry and Hermione's laughter, he turned and glared at them.

"Bloody hell you guys, that's not funny!"

"Look you guys this is serious!" Hermione said in an authoritative voice and they both turned. "We are all going to miss breakfast if you two don't hurry up and get dressed." At that both boys started running around the room pulling clothes over their boxers. Hermione had to re-button Ron's shirt because he was in such a hurry he put the buttons in the wrong holes. While Harry at the same time was calling for her to help him find his socks. But eventually the boys were ready and they made it to breakfast with ten minutes left. After breakfast they went to Hagrids and talked to him for a while. They spent the rest of the day up in Gryffindor's common room with Ginny. The boys played wizarding chess and exploding snap while the two girls talked.

"Sooo..." Said Ginny slyly. "What is it like living with Mr. Irresistible himself? I bet that is a test on you self control." At Hermione astonished look Ginny laughed. "Oh come on! Everyone with eyes can see that Malfoy is smokin' hot!"

Hermione sighed. "I never thought he was the least bit hot." At Ginny's look of disbelief, Hermione laughed. "Well that is until today."

"Today? What happened today?" Ginny asked.

"Well you see I went into the bathroom to take a shower but instead I got an eyeful."

"YOU SAW HIM NAKED!" Both of the boys looked over from their game of chess.

"Saw who naked?" Harry asked his voice sharp.

Ginny waved her hand in a message of dismissal, "Nobody." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"George," Hermione supplied. "I walked in on George in the shower while I was staying at the burrow this summer."

"Oh," Ron and Harry both said in unison. Then they went back to their chess, Ron's queen smashing Harry's pawn with the chair she was sitting on.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her closer. "I didn't see him naked."

"You didn't? Then wh..." Hermione interrupted her.

"I saw him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He must have just gotten out of the shower."

"Oh! Well that is still a very sexy picture."

"Yeah well, he asked if he could watch me shower."

"Really what did you do?"

"Threatened to remove his ability to procreate." Hermione smiled at the thought. "Then I teased him a little."

"Teased him? How?"

"I pretended that I was going to let him."

"_Let him_? Let him what?"

"Watch me shower." Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "What did he do?"

"Sat there with his mouth open. That is before I pushed him back into his own room." Ginny laughed and soon Hermione was laughing too. The boys looked at them like they were insane but they continued anyways. Hermione looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace and sighed. "Well I think I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you guys later. Bye." They all waved as she left through the portrait hole. It was midnight by the time she made it to the portrait of Alexander the Great. She said the password and almost walked straight into Draco.

"Where have you been? Out with you boyfriends Potty and Weasel?"

"What do you want Draco?" She silently kicked herself for the use of his first name but he didn't seem to notice.

"The bathroom door in my room is locked. I tried to get through you door to unlock it but it was locked and Alohomora didn't work."

"That is because I don't use simple locking charms on my room." She sighed. "Follow me." She walked up the stairs to her room and then through to the bathroom. When she walked out she found Draco standing at the door looking around at her room. "There I unlocked it. Draco why didn't you try Alohomora on the bathroom door? it would have worked."

"Oh I didn't think of that...Hermione why have you started calling me by my first name?"

She smiled, "Why have you been using mine?"

"I don't know," He ran his hand through his hair. "Your different this year. I answered now your turn." Hermione smiled, at his answer or to be precise his lack of answer. But she never got a chance to answer because his lips were inches from hers. Just like earlier today when she was teasing him in the bathroom. He stayed like that waiting for some sign of permission. Her eyes fluttered shut and that was all the answer he needed. He closed the distance between then.

**A.N: I know I'm evil but at least I'm writing again. Right? Be the kind readers you all and review. Even if the review is not as kind as the reader I love to hear what you guys think. Make sure to check out my other stories if you like this one. And don't worry Snape is coming...very very soon. **

**Okay I love all you readers bunches. **

**XOXOXO **

**Patia**


End file.
